1. Field of the Invention
The invention as described in the embodiments relates to an active device array substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. More particularly, the invention as described in the embodiments relates to an active device array substrate having favorable liquid crystal alignment and an LCD panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With recent progress in display technology, displays facilitate our lives. Due to demands on light and thin displays, flat panel displays (FPDs) have now become mainstream display products. Among various FPDs, LCDs characterized by great space utilization, low power consumption, non-radiation, and low electromagnetic interference win popularity with consumers.
In a normal LCD, a color filter on array (COA) substrate and a black matrix on array (BOA) are the most commonly used active device array substrates. To fabricate the COA substrate or the BOA substrate, it is necessary to form openings on color filter layers or on light shielding layers for connecting pixel electrodes to thin film transistors or capacitance pads in a downward manner.
However, after the aforesaid COA substrate or the BOA substrate and an opposite substrate together form an LCD panel, liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the opposite substrate and the COA substrate or the BOA substrate are affected by terrain around the openings, such that disclination (disordered alignment) of the liquid crystal molecules occurs and therefore results in reduction of image quality of the LCD panel.